


Rain and Soft Tears

by JuiceWithToast



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Gen, I WARNED, Kyoko is sad, Major Spoilers, Spoilers For THH and DR3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-17 20:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuiceWithToast/pseuds/JuiceWithToast
Summary: Kyoko's train of thoughts and wonders as she stares outside the window.





	Rain and Soft Tears

The soft droplets of rain pattered against the window. Kyoko sat there, sullen with a melancholy air surrounding her. She stared out of the window, where rain fuddled her vision. Makoto briefly walked into the room, asking if she was okay. Was she okay? She didn’t know, but she lied. A silent moment of airy despair came around, before she asked the concerned boy about the students that came out of the program. Hopelessly wondering if everything would ever be alright. Makoto said they’re alright, but not fine. They’ve suffered as they did, and it’s eating her out on the inside.

Makoto left, leaving the pained girl sitting alone. Her thoughts wandered off into years ago. She was standing in a circle, having heated and unnecessary debates with her precious classmates. Her hand silently traced against the wooden desk, as if retracing the feeling of the wooden podiums she once stood on. 

Her hand went back to her lap. She stared out of the window. A glossy view of the mountain came to view. It was a scene that her friends could never have seen. 

She looked at her lap. Her black and white uniform standing out against the cold, blue floor. It was a uniform that her friends could never have worn. 

She glanced around the room. The gloomy and somber room that could’ve filled up with such joy and happiness. The atmosphere could’ve been so much better. The room could’ve been filled with laughter and smiles from her classmates. The room could just be simply filled with bustling students, and she’ll be content. But it never happened.

Her heart ached. She wanted the room to be filled with warm, orange light, but it was simply blue. A dark, sterile room filled with nothing but chairs and desks. She sighed, pulling out eight tiny figurines from under the desk, each resembling one of her dear classmates. Placing them around in a semi-circle, she began talking to them. She asked them if they’re doing fine up there. She asked if they missed her and her friends. She asked them if they’d want to have lunch with her outside, once the rain stops. 

It wasn’t as if she went insane, she knew perfectly that they never could have heard her. Their voices that were once so lively, had suddenly disappeared from the world. Their voices that were once so loud, was now muffled into nothing but dark abysmal silence. 

Kyoko envied her upperclassmen. 

They came back, all of them except one. But they came back, each born as a new person with hope. They’ve suffered, sure, but they’re able to see each other again. They had a second chance to meet each other one more time. They were given a chance to cherish every moment with each other. It was a miracle.

Jealousy ran hot in her veins. She wanted them back, she desperately wanted all her friends to miraculously come back too. How come only class 77 get this privilege? How come none of her friends have yet to come and knock on the door, with their smiles so bright and large, would her heart constantly throb with joy and delight.

Kyoko’s gloved fingers slowly went over each figurine, every touch she made was with regret. She regretted not talking to them more. She regretted ever just doing anything by herself. She regretted not making to most with her friends whom she only valued upon now. 

Only she could silently pray that they, class 78, would also be granted a miracle.

She knew it was futile, and she knew she had to stop coming here once so often. Her heart constantly ached, the tap of her feet stepping foot inside the building makes her leg swollen with grief. It’s not healthy for her. But she would never even dream about forgetting her beloved classmates. If only she could go back in time. If only she could regain her memories before the incident. All those precious moments with her classmates would come flooding into her mind. Her heart warm with a giddy feeling. She felt free, she felt loving, she felt like she belonged there. But it was gone. Her heart was now nothing more than an empty hole. 

She stood up, placing the figurines against the window sill one by one, of the order which they left. She then took a step back, bowed to them with droplets of glossy tears that covered her cheeks. And, at last, with a soft smile, she left the classroom and walked out of Hopes Peak Academy, leaving the place behind all for once.

**Author's Note:**

> hgn My first try at writing angsty stuff. Hopefully I did well, and me, an emotional piece of dumbass waffle cabbage, I (almost) cried while writing it. It's probably the sad music I had in the background while I wrote I guess. Anyways I should shut up, thank you for reading this story!


End file.
